As a person ages and acquires body fat, it is common to experience a formation of naso-labial folds that run from the ala of the nose to the corner of the mouth on the same side of the face. As discussed in an article, Richard B. Aronsohn, M.D., "Lipo-Suction of the Naso-labial Fold: A preliminary Report", The American Journal of Cosmetic Surgery, Vol. 1, No. 2 (Spring 1984), a lipo-suction technique is now available to correct naso-labial folds.
The lipo-suction naso-labial fold reduction technique involves insertion of a cannula beneath the skin to suck out a small amount of fat in the region of a fold. The procedure creates a tunneling or honeycomb effect and eliminates many of the fibrous attachments of the skin to the muscles beneath the skin. While a small compressible sponge may initially be placed over the suctioned area and secured by elastoplast tape, a fold may tend to sag under the effect of gravity as healing proceeds. In addition, there may be some bruising and swelling in the suctioned area as a result of the procedure.